An Account of A Surprising Number of Pranks and Their Consequeces
by maggalina
Summary: Fred and George pulled a lot of pranks on poor little Ronniekins


Age 3

"Merlin!" said Ron as he ran into his room. It was his first time having his very own room! Before he had been sharing with Ginny and she was stinky. He didn't like the smell of babies. But his Daddy had just finished attaching another part on the house and he got a big part of it! He hadn't seen his teddy bear in a whole hour because he had to feed the chickens before he could go see his new room. But there was Merlin!

He picked up Merlin off the bed and sat down on the floor having the bear sit in his lap. He looked all around the room taking in the bright orange walls. It matched the Chudley Cannons which was his favouritest team in the whole league! His Daddy promised him that since he had his own room now for every month of chores he did without complaining he could get a new poster! He decided that some months he would skip like one chore though or maybe complain sometimes, because he didn't NEED that many posters but Bill did need new Hogwarts robes and that was expensive. (He knew that because that is what his Mummy said to his Daddy after he made that promise to him).

He decided his room was good and he walked out dragging Merlin behind him. He had originally planned to avoid Fred and George because last year they learned what April 1st was all about and he was now their favouritest target because they were smart enough to not prank their other OLDER brothers and Mummy would 'kick their arses if they ever tried to prank their sister again' whatever that meant. So that left Ron. And he wanted to avoid them but Fred and George got a new broomstick for their birthday and Ron wanted to fly just like the Cannons.

All he did was fly it around for a little while. Fred didn't have to get that mad. At least he was just mad and he didn't do anything else.

After dinner Fred still wasn't speaking to Ron. All he would do was stare at his Merlin like he was trying to set him on fire. Maybe he was trying to set him on fire! Fred was starting to get really good at controlling his accidental...

"MUMMY! MUUUUUUUMMMMMMMYYYYY!" Ron screamed as he dropped Merlin. Merlin was no longer his teddy bear. Merlin had 4 extra arms and way too many eyes!

That night Ron couldn't sleep in his new room because there was a spider in the corner.

* * *

Age 5

"Hey look Ron! I have Charlie's wand!" said George, "I asked him if I could see it and he said whatever just don't kill anything, and then went back to his homework. You wanna play around with it with Fred and I?"

"You aren't going to do anything to me are you? I didn't like being purple very much."

"Do anything to you? Why would we do that Ronniekins? No, we just want to guarantee your future," Fred explained.

"My future?" Ron was very confused, unless they had too the twins never played with him unless they wanted to practice their pranking magic on him.

"Of course! You know how Bill is when he gets talking about his homework. We don't want you to end up like that. He takes grades way too seriously! It is already too late for Percy. He has been doing Charlie's homework for years," started George.

"But you little brother, we want to make sure that you are safe from that," finished Fred.

"Ok, I don't want to be like Percy."

"Perfect! Just hold hands with Fred and agree to whatever he tells you. It will make sure you don't end up anything like Percy."

"Ok..."

Ron held onto Fred's hand as George held a wand above them.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley make an Unbreakable Vow to never take your grades seriously and to never get a grade above an A?"

"I..."

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR BROTHER KILLED!"

"Killed? Daddy! They just said it was so I wouldn't turn into Percy! They didn't say I'd die!"

* * *

Age 7

"Ron!" shouted Fred, "Charlie is home and brought Honeydukes candy!"

Ron ran down the stairs from his bedroom, tripping slightly over his too big pajamas that Fred had grown out of. Ron really missed his brothers when they were away at school. Even Percy was there for real now and not just doing Charlie's summer homework. Bil was in his last year of school and so wanted to spend as much time in the castle as possible and Percy was already studying for exams, so this Christmas it was only Charlie who had come home from Hogwarts.

"Hey, Sqiurt" smile Charlie ruffling Ron's hair, Ron didn't mind when Charlie did this it was cool with Charlie- it wasn't like mum, "I got you guys some candy with the money Mum sent for my birthday," then his voice dropped to a whisper, "plus I got a butterbeer for the four of us to split as long as you don't tell Mum. Deal?"

Ron nodded his head very solemnly. He knew what Mum would do to Charlie if she found out. He would be in big trouble. He couldn't wait to taste butterbeer though, even Percy hadn't done that because he wasn't a third year!

"Hey! Ron! You want a chocolate? These have pecans in them," started George.

"You are the only one who likes pecans," finished Fred.

"I didn't buy any chocolate with pe..." muttered Charlie trying to think of what it could be.

"Yay! Thanks, Charlie!" shouted Ron as he reached out and grabbed it from George's hand. He practically threw the chocolate in his mouth and bit down on the hard crunch of the peac...

"WAIT, RON! That is a cockroach..."

"THIS ISN'T PECANS!"

"Cluster." finished Charlie.


End file.
